


Road Trip

by LittleRedLokiLover14



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedLokiLover14/pseuds/LittleRedLokiLover14
Summary: Prompt: Which member of your ot3 has to drive during road trips while the other two make out in the backseat?The only mature one, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of 1) Actually writing something, 2) Letting you guys know I'm not dead, and 3) Having more fics of these three because the world needs it. <3

Tyler’s legs feel tight from sitting in the driver’s seat for so long. He wasn’t about to complain to his passengers though. Mark’s in the passenger seat, singing whatever comes on the radio. Ethan’s in the backseat laughing at Mark’s exaggerated notes, occasionally joining in. Tyler would just smirk and shake his head when Mark would lean in towards him and almost whisper some of the words before leaning back and yelling out the next few lines. 

Tyler turns the radio down a bit, starting to get a headache. There was immediately a whine from the backseat and an amused huff from his right. “Awe, come on Tyler! You can join in.” Ethan had sat up and stuck his head between the two older men. Mark just smiled at Tyler and patted Ethan’s blue poof, “Yeah, Tyler, sing with us.”

Tyler shook his head and looked at the others as he stopped at a red light, “I have a better idea. How about we stop at a rest stop so I can stretch my legs and we’ll figure out who’s in control of the radio afterwards?”

His passengers made no protest as they pulled into a rest area and parked the car. Tyler slowly climbed out, stretching his legs and back before being hugged tightly from behind. “You know, Tyler, I can help out if you’re sore.” Tyler looked down at his brown-eyed boyfriend and rolled his eyes, “You could help by taking the wheel for a bit.” This earned him a pout from the shorter brunette, “Awe, Tyler you’re no fun.”

Ethan came bounding from the direction of the bathroom, still wiping his hands on his jeans, “So, who’s driving next?” He looked between the two with curious, green eyes before stepping up and wrapping his arms around Tyler’s neck. Ethan smiled up at Tyler’s stony face and placed a soft kiss to his nose, “I could always dri-” before he could even finish the sentence the two older men refused in unison. 

Tyler wrapped his arms around Ethan’s thin waist and hugged him close, “We’d actually like to reach our destination in one piece, Ethan.” He smiled at Ethan’s pouty face and Mark fished the keys out of Tyler’s pocket, “Looks like I get control of the radio then!”

Tyler spun around with his arms still around Ethan and quickly grabbed Mark’s wrist, “I don’t think so.” Tyler let go of Ethan and Mark dropped the keys into his outstretched palm. Mark smiled slyly between Ethan and Tyler, “Ok but I’m sitting in the back with Ethan.” He winked at Ethan as he opened the door to let him in, “After you, blue boy.” Ethan giggled and ducked into the car. Mark crossed his arms and rested on the open door, looking up at Tyler’s unamused expression. “Just cause you don’t wanna have fun doesn’t mean we can’t.” And with that Mark dropped into the backseat with Ethan and shut the door behind him.

Tyler stretched one more time before sliding back into the driver’s seat. When he looked in the rearview mirror, all he could see was the back of Ethan’s head. “Guys, you gotta buckle up or this car isn’t moving.” He started up the car and turned the radio back up a little as Ethan climbed off Mark’s lap. Once everyone was buckled up, Tyler pulled the car back onto the road.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you have seen so far, feel free to leave a comment (constructive criticism is always welcomed here) and slap that kudos right in the face! (Seriously though, it fuels my heart.)
> 
> I may or may not add more chapters to this. Just depends on you guys. 
> 
> Also, I will gladly use suggested prompts and give credit to whomever suggests it. I've never published Smut but I'll give it a try if it's asked of me.


End file.
